


Kill Me

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Post Canon - Hakuouki Kyoto Winds, Okita Route Bad End.





	Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Using the writing prompt: Kill Me, from Tumblr.

“Don’t ever show your face to me again. I promise you, I’ll kill you the next time you come near me.” Okita’s cruel words kept playing on a loop in Chizuru’s mind ever since that night he failed to kill Kaoru to avenge his beloved Kondou-san.

Believing that she was a hateful burden to him, and deeply saddened by the turn of events, Chizuru had steered clear of his path.

But tonight was different. Call it a woman’s intuition, she had strongly felt a very bad omen, and after a short inner debate, her concern for Okita had easily won over her fear.

The evening air was chilly, and the moon had been hidden behind the clouds as she ran down several streets in search of him. Finally she found him in a deserted alleyway engaging in a sword fight with Kaoru.

Her estranged twin brother had promptly sensed her presence and their eyes met as he leapt away from the duel and sprinted in her direction.

“Goodbye,” he smirked maliciously as he passed her before quickly disappearing into the dark shadows of the night.

“Kaoru! Die you coward!” Okita shouted in rage as he quickly covered the distance then savagely thrust his sword deep into his sworn enemy’s chest.

Chizuru dropped weakly to the ground as Okita pulled out his sword that a moment ago had been buried deep in her chest.

The clouds began to part, and she saw his wide eyes and shocked expression lit by the brilliant moonlight. She wanted to tell him that she was fine, that she always knew he was a man of his words, and in a way death by his hands was better than life being hated by him. But all she could manage was short, labored breaths. And as her heavy eyelids began to close, she wondered if those were tears she saw streaming down his pained face.


End file.
